Weathering the Night
by Acrzie
Summary: Juliet Knight has been going through a lot since her dad's death. Hogwarts isn't all it's cracked up to be. Follow Juliet and her friends as they go through Hogwarts during Harry's 1st year. Crappy summary, decent story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Multipart story. Just something that came to mind J I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the Knights, Heather and any other characters not originally mentioned in the series. **

Juliet Knight had been a nobody for most of her life. There really wasn't anything extraordinary about her. Ever since her father's death when she was 12, Juliet had been less of a 'free spirit' and more of a perfect little 'teacher's pet'. She gave up Quidditch and had taken to more studying. She kept her hair in a braid that reached her waist, her tie was always perfectly in place and the combination of her skirt and socks covered her legs completely.

But this year would be different. Over the summer, Juliet had changed. She started playing Quidditch again, got a bit of a tan, started wearing makeup, lost 10 unnecessary pounds, cut her hair so it ended at her shoulder blades and even got her ears pierced. That's how determined Juliet was to be different. She knew that she wanted to be a new person, a person who had more mates and more confidence.

"I can't believe it!" Mrs. Knight gushed at Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. "My two little babies all grown up!"

Mrs. Knight was referring to her 5th year daughter Juliet and her 7th year son Charlie.

"Geez mum we're just going to school!" Charlie protested as a wet kiss was placed on his cheek with a _smack_.

"I know! But I'll be all alone until Christmas!" Mrs. Knight sobbed into her handkerchief.

Now would be an appropriate time to mention what had happened to Mr. Henry Knight. Now, two years ago, Mr. Knight had been walking around Diagon Alley. It was an unusually warm April day; only two weeks before the birthday of Mrs. Knight. There had been an 'accident' as they called it. The accident was a suspected Death Eater. It had been a blitz attack but putting a name on it hadn't made the loss any easier. The family had never been the same. Juliet was quieter, Charlie gave up on his jokes because he was 'the man of the house', and Mrs. Knight would fall in spells where she wouldn't say a word to anyone.

Back to the current moment at Platform 9 ¾. After a few teary goodbyes, the two Knight children boarded the Hogwarts Express. Charlie ran to catch up with his mates while Juliet ran to find hers.

She found them in a compartment chatting with a Ravenclaw girl.

"Oliver! Heather!" Juliet grinned and opened the door. "Oh hey Bailey." She nodded to the Ravenclaw as an afterthought.

"Juliet…" Oliver Wood's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped as he took in her appearance.

"YOU LOOK SO GREAT!" Heather Finnigan squealed.

"And that's my cue to leave." Bailey laughed as she left. "You do look great Juliet. Love the haircut."

Oliver's mouth was still open as he looked his best mate up and down.

"Oliver stop staring." Heather chided.

"I'm not… I wasn't…" Oliver struggled for words.

"Come here Juliet!" Heather smiled.

Juliet walked out of the doorway and into the compartment. Her auburn hair was in its natural waves, and her blue eyes were lined with eyeliner and framed by long lashes. She had changed into her uniform and the skirt ended a bit above her knee, showing a bit of skin, rather than her old conservative ways.

The trio sat down and began small talking. They chatted about their summer, plans for the year, things of that nature.

"So Wood, heard you're Quidditch captain this year." Juliet nudged her friend in the hip.

Oliver's face lit up "I am. Should be a great season. You going to cheer for us?" He nudged Juliet back.

"Who else would I cheer for? The Slytherins? Gryffindor is my house too Oliver." Juliet teased her friend.

"I'm in Gryffindor too." Heather sticks her tongue out.

"Uhh thanks Captain Obvious?" The other girl looked at her best friend with a look of confusion.

"Oh I was just trying to break you two out of your little 'love trance.' You know remind you guys I'm still here." She faked innocence.

"Really 'love trance'?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah it totally describes you guys. You didn't even notice that Fred and George came in."

The two third years were sitting on either sides of Heather.

"Hey Captain-" Fred began.

"Ready for the season?" George finished.

"You know it's kinda crazy when you guys do that." Juliet sighed.

"Sorry fair Juliet-"

"Didn't mean to frighten you."

"Ahh stop it!" She covered her ears as a small boy knocked on the door.

"Heather?" he asked.

"What Seamus?" Heather asked.

"Someone told me that we get Sorted with a test. Are they serious?" Seamus asked nervously.

"Yeah Seamus." Fred began.

"You fight a troll." George finished with a snicker.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Heather slapped their arms. "You don't Seamus. It is no big deal." She soothed him.

"Thanks Heather!" Seamus grinned and ran out the door.

"Little brothers." She rolled her eyes.

An hour later, the train had arrived at Hogwarts. After quite a bit of hustle and bustle, everyone was situated in the Great Hall. The roof was dark and starry, to match the beautiful night outside. Juliet was seated between Oliver and Heather and across from Fred Weasley.

The Sorting began and several first years were sorted into Gryffindor.

"Seamus Finnigan."

"GRYFFIDOR!" the Hat shouted.

Heather groaned at the prospect of having her baby brother in the same house as her. One name silenced the entire hall.

"Harry Potter!" a hush fell over the student body.

"Bloody hell! That's_ the _Harry Potter!" Oliver hissed. "His father was the best Seeker Gryffindor has ever seen! I wonder if Harry is that way! Maybe we could get him on the team!" The 5th year began his rant.

"Oliver. We don't even know if he'll be-" Juliet began.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" The Weasey twins began chanting to the dismay of the other houses.

For a while there weren't any significant names left. There was only one to pop on their radar.

"Ron Weasley."

"Your brother?" Heather asked.

"No our father." George sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"GRYFFINNDOR!" The hat yelled once again. The boy, Ron, looked rather relieved as he ran to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Right good.-"

"We'd have to disown him if he was in another house."

After the Sorting, Percy rounded everyone up and into the dorms. After a long day, Juliet and her roommates changed and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Crappy ending I am aware. To make it up I'm posting the second chapter tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the second day of school. Juliet woke up to the sound of Madeline Lewis screaming. She and every other girl in the dorm bolted out of bed.

"What!?" Heather screamed.

Madeline looked aghast and paled "Did you _hear _that?"

"No Maddie." Juliet tried to remain calm. "What did you hear?"

The small blonde girl whispered "Growling. Horrible growling!"

Heather went over to her and sat at the foot of her bed, "Maddie are you sure it wasn't just a dream or…"

"No! It sounded like a dog! A _really big _dog!"

Juliet went and sat next to Heather. "Maddie are you afraid of dogs?"

"Yes… Why?"

"Alright. How about after breakfast we tell Professor McGonagall?"

Madeline nodded. "Ok."

Juliet stood up and looked at the crowd of Gryffindor females that had gathered around their now open door.

"Go get ready for school!" she demanded.

The girls left but one frizzy haired little first year stayed behind and took in the scene.

"Didn't you hear me?" Juliet spoke directly at the first year. "Go." The little girl scurried away.

Heather laughed and gave her a look "Juliet you need to keep that temper in check."

"Trust me I know." She rolled her eyes remembering last year. Professor Snape had given her three weeks of detention for defying him in class. As far as Juliet remembers it hadn't even been her fault; Snape had called her a "disappointment to the house of Gryffindor" once too many and Juliet flew off the handle.

She opened her trunk, pulled out her Hogwarts uniform, and grabbed her 9 ½ inch holly wood wand with unicorn hair inside, off the bedside table. Juliet and the other girls proceeded to change into their uniforms; they had become so comfortable with each other over the course of four years that they had stopped taking turns changing in the bathroom.

Heather grabbed her tie and put it around her neck. The other girls laughed because Heather couldn't tie a tie. An older girl had tied it in the beginning of first year for Heather. Instead of untying and retying it every day she just slipped it on and off.

When the girls were in full uniform and ready for the day, they descended the stairs to the common room. Oliver was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Heather and Juliet.

"Mornin." Oliver smiled.

"Mornin Oliver." Heather and Juliet greeted.

The trio walked out of the portrait hole and traveled down to the Great Hall. The Weasley twins sat across from Oliver and Heather and they were cracking jokes all of breakfast. Juliet laughed so hard at one joke about Quirrell that she shot pumpkin juice out her nose.

"Nice job Juliet-" Fred retorted.

"-that's really attractive." George finished.

Oliver laughed at his best mate's manners "Smooth Juliet. Hey, are any of you trying out for Quidditch?"

The Weasley twins piped up with a "Yes!" in perfect unison.

Oliver turned to look at me "What about you Juliet?" his big brown eyes looked expectantly into hers and she felt her knees turn to water. If Juliet had been standing she probably would have fallen. '_I have a crush on my best mate. How do I have a crush on Oliver?!' _She thought, hoping her face wouldn't betray her feelings.

"N-no." she half smiled at him.

"Why not? You're really good!"

"No I'm n… How did you know I was good, you've never seen me play?" she asked

His face turned red "You were a good flyer back in first year."

Juliet remembered zooming around on a broomstick but she had never been on a broom at Hogwarts other than that. '_That means Oliver remembered that about me from first year.' _She couldn't figure out if that was a good or a bad thing.

"I don't know."

"Just try out for the team!" Oliver prodded.

"No!"

"Do it woman!" Fred and George replied, again in unison.

"Fine!" Juliet relented, "I'll try out for Quidditch!" Oliver and the Weasley twins cheered.

The first class of Juliet's day was Transfiguration with McGonagall, with the Ravenclaws. When Heather, Oliver and Juliet arrived in the classroom they saw Maddie speaking to Professor McGonagall. The girl's face was very pale and she was excessively using her hands in odd gestures. McGonagall was standing very stiffly with her hands behind her back, and she would nod every so often.

When Maddie was finished Professor McGonagall calmly stated "Madeline it must have been a practical trick or a mistake, there are no dogs in Hogwarts I can assure you."

Madeline was unconvinced "But Professor I know I heard a dog!"

Professor McGonagall seemed to get irritated at that. "Madeline! If you would like you may bring it up with Dumbledore but I do not want to hear another word about the matter!"

Madeline looked upset and shuffled to her seat. She passed Juliet and asked "You heard dog didn't you Juliet?"

"I… I didn't hear anything Maddie." Her face fell. "But then again I have horrible hearing." Juliet amended.

"Oh. Ok."

"I'll listen harder next time." Juliet smiled trying to make Madeline feel better.

"Thanks Juliet!" Maddie hugged her and bounded off for her seat.

The rest of her classes were Potions, Herbology, History of Magic and then Care of Magical Creatures. Juliet was decent at History of Magic but Herbology and Potions was where her heart was.

Juliet aspired to work at St. Mungo's and take care of the patients. She had visited St. Mungo's once before. Her mother had taken her to visit her grandmother on her father's side. Mrs. Alice Knight had gone into shock after the death of her only son. Juliet and Charlie had tried to talk to their grandmother but she was reluctant. Nana Knight had died three days later, the doctors there had said it was of a broken heart.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The morning of Quidditch tryouts proved to be a beautiful, sunny day. Juliet changed into shorts and a t shirt, her white socks and sneakers were next.

Juliet grabbed the broomstick her mother had sent. Her mother had been ecstatic when she received a letter saying her daughter was going to play Quidditch. Juliet had asked that her mother send her father's old broom, but nope. She had been sent a Cleansweep. According to Mrs. Knight, her husband's old broom was "old, slow and unsafe."

Oliver was waiting for Juliet at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes swept her up and down.

"Looking good Knight." He chuckled and winked at her.

"Not too shabby yourself Wood." Juliet teased back and punched him lightly in the arm.

The pair walked to the Quidditch field with their broomsticks slung over their shoulders. A few times Oliver's bare arm brushed up against Juliet's. A shiver simultaneously went down both their spines despite the warm temperature.

Tryouts went well but Juliet was a bit disappointed to learn there was no way she would be Keeper. She had wanted to follow in her father's footsteps but she couldn't. She decided to try out for a Chaser. It wasn't a very popular position so she wouldn't have much competition.

In fact, the only other students trying out were Katie, Angelina, and a shy second year. The second year wouldn't get the spot because he actually ran into a Quidditch post. Juliet didn't feel that she was any better but she made some very good plays and actually made a few shots past Oliver.

The next day the list of who made the team was up. Juliet Knight had not made the cut.


	3. Chapter 3

'_Remain Calm. Remain Calm_' Juliet reminded herself as she stormed to her dormitory. _'How the bloody hell am I supposed to remain calm?! I __**failed. **__Gosh, I even had mum buy me a new freaking broom! I'm so stupid!' _she angrily thought.

"Ah sister dear!" Charlie joked when he ran into her in the Commons Room. "Oy, why the long face?"

"I didn't make the Quidditch team." She muttered.

"Well then that Oliver bloke is a git!" He comfortingly hugged his sister.

"Wait." Juliet pulled back "_Oliver _chooses who is on the team?!"

"Yes. What you didn't know that?"

"No I didn't." Juliet grit her teeth. Her best mate was the one who picked who was on the team! He encouraged her to try out and then didn't choose her!

"Woah. Calm down Juliet." Charlie backed up.

"Thanks for the help Charlie." She offered and stormed up to her dorm.

First thing Juliet did was throw the Cleansweep in her trunk; along with several pictures of her and Oliver (some did include Heather). As she threw picture after picture in, one caught her eye. It was a recent picture, from the end of 3rd year. The three of them were in front of the lake and Juliet was in the middle and waving at the camera with a large smile. Heather was laughing as her blonde hair blew in the wind, covering most her face. Oliver on the other hand was looking down at Juliet next to him. He was smiling at her and looked almost… loving? _'No that's not it. I probably had said something funny and he was laughing while someone took the picture.' _Still Juliet held onto the picture and put it in the top drawer of her nightstand. Everything else she locked in her trunk with a _humph. _

"Don't be such a child." Heather sighed as she leaned against the door.

"I'm not being a child!" Juliet protested.

"Sure…" the blonde seemed unconvinced.

"Heather he pushed me to play for the team! I haven't played on a Quidditch team since my dad died! And then he cuts me from the team? I thought he was my mate but I guess not!"

"So? You didn't get this _one _thing! You've got good grades, you've got mates, you've got practically every boy in this bloody school drooling over you, _especially_ Oliver! I don't see why you're being such a prat." Heather calmly states.

"I don't…. You're wrong." Juliet glares.

"Fine don't believe me." She turned and left the room.

"UGH!" Juliet threw herself on her bed at the same time an owl pecked on the window. It was a barn owl and looked very familiar, as did the handwriting on the envelope of the note.

_Juliet, come see me at the Commons Room tonight after dinner. I want to talk to you. –Oliver_

There was a cosmic battle in her mind on whether or not to go. After much contemplation she decided to.

Dinner was very quiet with Heather not speaking to Juliet and Oliver's absence. Juliet had brought the picture from her bedside table and it was in her robe's pocket.

"Hey." She meekly offered seeing Oliver sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Oh hey." He half smiled. "Have a seat." When she was seated next to him, Oliver stretched a bit. His arm ended up on the back of the couch, behind Juliet's shoulder, but not touching her. "I know you're cross with me." He bluntly stated.

"Yes. I believe I have a right to be." Juliet looked at her hands folded in her lap.

"I'm sorry ok? You're really good at Quidditch and all…"

"But not good enough huh?" she cut him off.

"No Juliet let me finish." He began.

"No! I get it ok?" Juliet went to stand up but Oliver had a grip on her wrist. "Let me go!"

"Not until you listen to me!" He pleaded.

"Fine."

"We need to beat Slytherin ok? We need to win the House Cup. You're a really talented Quidditch player but to tell the truth Katie and Angelina have been on the team since second year. They know the plays, they know the other player's skill level and most importantly they know strategies to beat Slytherin. You have never played Quidditch for Hogwarts. You have amazing talent but no experience." He finished his speech.

"And I guess I won't get any." Juliet got up and walked away.

"Stop. I don't want you to be cross at me." Oliver begged her.

"Well I can't help that I'm cross at you." She turned and found his face much closer to hers than she expected.

_'He has amazing eyes. And he's tall.' _Juliet began going off into 'ditzy girl land' until she remembered '_Right, I'm cross with him._'

"Oy! Wood if you snog my sister I'm going to kill you!" Charlie Knight called from the other side of the Commons.

Both of their faces turned bright red. Oliver chewed on his lip and looked at Juliet so close to him. _'I'm going to kill Charlie.'_ He thought. _'I swear the bloke ruins every moment I have with Juliet.' _

Moments later Fred and George ran into the pair "Oy! If you two want to just stare at each other-" George steered Juliet towards her dorm

"I'd suggest not doing it in the middle of the Commons." While Fred steered Oliver towards his.

"Especially when Charlie can see." The twins finished in unison.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow Juliet?" Oliver looked hopeful.

"Yes you will." She smiled.

"Sleep well." He winked and disappeared behind his door.

'_Bloody Hell! When did he get so tall?! And those eyes! Ahhh! He's going to be the death of me!'_

"So I see you and Oliver Wood seem to fancy each other." Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell came up behind Juliet on her way to her dormitory.

"Uhh… No I don't know what you three are possibly talking about." Juliet blushed and continued to walk.

"Oh please! We saw that incident in the Commons! Plus you were all he talked about during practice today!" Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I was?"

"Yes! It was all 'Juliet this' and 'Juliet that'. Smarmy if you ask me." Angelina sighed.

"I think it was adorable." Katie put her two cents in. "Our first game is coming up. We've got a secret weapon on the team. Oliver would love to see you." She winked.

"Of course I'm going! I'm still a Gryffindor!" Juliet defended.

"We know. Just wanted to make sure you were there to support Oliver." The three girls giggled and disappeared into their dormitories.

That night there was an audible growl. This time, Maddie wasn't the only one awakened by it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing reviewers (potterphilospher) you make my day :D hope you enjoy!**

"I understand your concern ladies, but there are no dogs on Hogwarts Grounds!" Professor McGonagall tiredly explained when 8 girls from 4-7th year showed up outside her door.

"But Professor there was a growling! We all heard it!" Prefect Nora Gibbons protested.

"Miss Gibbons I do not know how many times I must tell you that _there are no dogs in Hogwarts._" With that McGonagall shut the door, effectively telling the girls to go back to their dormitories.

"This is ridiculous! There is obviously a dog!" Heather groaned.

"I told you!" Maddie triumphantly smirked.

"Students out of bed!" A voice above us cackled. There was a groan that went through the group.

"Go away Peeves." Nora rolled her eyes.

"Ickle Gryffindors need to be brought back to bed!" The poltergeist laughed again.

"Peeves I've had enough of your idiocy! Get the bloody hell away!" Juliet snapped.

"Grouchy little Gryffindor!" Peeves stuck his tongue out, blew a raspberry and disappeared.

When the girls finally made it back to Gryffindor Tower, most everyone was awake. They had all heard the commotion the girls caused and came down to make sure everything was alright. The only people missing were oddly the first years. This was odd because the first years dormitories were at the bottom of the towers, so they would hear the commotion first.

"Juliet!" Charlie yelled from across the room. "Where have you been?" He was dead serious, an attitude had had adapted since his father's death.

"Chatting with McGonagall. Cool it Charlie." His little sister rolled her eyes.

"Mum put me in charge of looking after you!" Charlie sighed as he put his hand on her arm.

"I don't need 'looking after'!" Juliet protested and pulled back.

"Fine. Just… Just stay out of trouble. Alright?" He slipped through the crowd.

"How was that talk with Professor?" Oliver appeared out of thin air next to his angry friend.

"Horrendous Oliver. Simply Horrendous." She covered her face with her hands "Probably thinks we lost it but we did hear something! You believe me don't you?" Juliet looked hopeful as she lifted her head from her hands.

"Of course!" Oliver cheeks slightly reddened as he took her hands in his.

"I wish more people did." She sighed. "Thank you for believing me though. It means a lot." Juliet gave him a shy smile as she stood on her tip toes and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Alright everyone! Back to bed!" Percy Weasley yelled. No one could understand how such a prat could be related to such tricksters as Fred and George.

"Erm… Goodnight." Oliver's face was now so red that it resembled the red of Gryffindor.

"Goodnight." Juliet's face gained a bit of color and she graciously slipped past Oliver and through the door.

_~Moments Later in the 5__th__ Year Boy's Dormitory~_

"AWWW YEAH!" Jeffrey Thomas put Oliver in a headlock and proceeded to mess up his hair.

"GO WOOD!" Malcolm Clearwater joined in on the verbal praise.

"What on _EARTH_?!" Percy Weasley walked in and surveyed the scene. He disdainfully wrinkled his nose at their antics.

"Did you hear?" Malcolm snickered as Jeffrey released his hold on Oliver.

"No…?" Percy looked suspicious.

"Oliver here got a kiss." Fred Weasley stormed in with George in tow.

"You… _snogged _Juliet?" Percy looked aghast.

"It was on the cheek…" Oliver put in, his face still red, as he looked at his feet.

"It wasn't a proper snog?" George looked forlorn.

"Not really. She was just thanking me." A silence cut across the six boys.

"Well maybe she'll give you a proper snog." Fred winked, ending the tension.

"Maybe a victory snog after the first match!" Jeffrey raised his eyebrows in a highly suggestive way and elbowed Oliver in the ribs.

"That means I need rely on the new Seeker McGonagall brought in." The Quidditch Captain ran his hands through his hair.

"You can discuss that in the morning. Right now it's time to sleep." Percy glared at his younger brothers. "And for you to leave."

_~At the Same Time in the Girl's Dormitory~_

"EEEEEEEE! You didn't!" Maddie jumped up and down and grabbed Juliet's hands.

"SHE DID!" Angelina gave Juliet a huge hug. Katie Bell and Alicia were also present.

"It isn't such a big deal!" Juliet protested.

"YOU SNOGGED HIM!" Alicia squealed.

"On the cheek." She protested.

"Oh, quiet you!" Katie waved Juliet's comment.

"Tomorrow you should properly do it." Heather winked.

"HEATHER!" Juliet threw a pillow at her.

The next morning, Heather, Juliet and Oliver walked down to Potions. The latter two were walking and openly flirting. Oliver has a hand on Juliet's lower back and two of her books under his arm.

"Ugh those two are sickening." Maddie had caught up with the trio and directed the statement at Heather.

"Absolutely vile if you ask me." Heather pretended to gag.

"We can hear you." Oliver glared over Juliet's head at the two girls.

"Oooo I'm scared now!" Heather feigned terror.

"I will Bogey Bat Hex you Finnigan." Juliet stuck her tongue out jokingly.

"No magic in the corridors." Percy Weasley said and then walked away.

"No magic in the corridors!" Heather imitated in a ridiculous falsetto.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you all!" Oliver suddenly broke into a huge smile.

"What?" Juliet asked, curious as to what made her mate so happy.

"Potter is playing for the Quidditch team." He triumphantly smiled.

"He's only a first year." Heather frowned.

"He's an exception to the rule. McGonagall saw him play and recognized we need him on the team. So now he's our Seeker! He is amazing! We could win the House Cup!"

"Oliver that's great!" Juliet grabbed his arm and grinned. "We're going to win for sure!"

Oliver looked down at her hand on his arm and cleared his throat "Well if I can keep the Quaffle out."

"Oh please!" Juliet shrugged it off.

"You rarely miss a shot." Heather interjected "Just said that to you know 'break up the love trance'."

"Heather if you keep mentioning a bloody 'love trance' I'm going to hex you." The 5th year boy rolled his eyes.

"Ooo Juliet you nabbed a bloke with a mouth on him. Watch out." Maddie winked and ran ahead to talk to a Ravenclaw girl.

"If there is one thing I didn't miss over the summer it's Potions with Snape." Heather sighed.

"Join the club." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Wait. What's that noise?" Oliver cocks his head.

_GROWL_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I had midterms and then a family crisis to deal with for a while.**

"Wha… What are y… you students doin… doing here?" The three turned to see Professor Quirrell standing there, wringing his hands nervously.

"We heard something Professor!" Heather protested.

"Wha… What did you h… hear exac… exactly?"

"Growling!" Oliver cut in.

"Grow… Growling?" Professor Quirrell asked nervously.

"Yes!"

"I beli… believe you're mis… mistaken. I… I will bring you to class. Don't want… Pro… Professor Snape worr… worried about you thre… three." He laughs uncomfortably.

The trio was escorted down to the dungeons. Professor Snape's cheerful face was there to greet them.

"Ahh how nice of you three to show up." Professor curtly sneered.

"I was…. Was talking with them. There is… no… no problem." Quirrell looked around.

"I see. Thank you for bringing my missing students to me." With that the stuttering Professor left.

"You may have a seat." Snape glared. "Now page 395, Amortenia. I have a covered cauldron of it here. Kingsley, what is Amortenia?"

"A powerful love potion." The Ravenclaw quipped and adjusted her glasses. "The one who smells it smells who they are most attracted to."

"Decent enough. Knight, what do you smell?" Snape removed the lid and the smell hit Juliet like a hammer.

"Uhh… Broom polish, pine, and… parchment." She blushed.

Jeffrey piped up "I do believe our dear Juliet smells the essence of Oliver Wood." He winked.

"Is that so? Are you smelling the same thing?" she blushed and went back to work as a few people laughed.

"Oliver, what do you smell?" Jeffrey asked.

"Um… peaches, roses and vanilla." He looked away.

He leaned forward and took a large whiff of Juliet's hair "Yep! That's _eau de_ Juliet!"

"Shut up." Juliet smacked him with her book.

"I smell soap, the ocean and rain." Heather sighed.

"How do you smell the rain?"

"You just do." She sighed again.

"You know, I think you may be smelling Jeffrey." Juliet giggled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Jeffrey what cologne do you use?" Juliet turned and asked.

"Uhh… Ocean Spray or something? Why?"

She turned with a smirk "The scent of Jeffrey Thomas."

Heather groaned and covered her head "Don't talk to me anymore."

"Dude I smell lemons and cinnamon!" Jeffrey smacked Oliver's arm "Who do you think it is?"

Oliver smiled "Heather. Duh."

"Bloody hell." He looked aghast.

"Captain you ready for the match?" Fred asked.

"It's tomorrow so I hope you are-" George looked serious.

"Else those practices were in vain!"

"I'm ready, are you?"

"Course we are! Hope Harry is!"

Oliver's eyes darkened "He's ready, he has to be."

Saturday morning, all the Gryffindors were decked out in gold and red.

"Come on Oliver, eat! You need your strength!" Jeffrey pushed food on him.

"I'm fine!" Oliver protested.

"You're not the bloke's mum, don't force feed him." Juliet sat down on Oliver's other side.

"Thank you." Oliver mouthed.

The game started off shakily, the new Seeker was decent. Oliver stopped several Quaffles but the game was close. Harry was zooming around, aimlessly looking for the Snitch while the other seeker was tailing him.

"STOP TAILING THE FIRST YEAR!" Jeffrey and most the other boys yelled.

"REALLY?!"

"LOOK FOR THE SNITCH YOURSELF!" Charlie yelled.

After quite a bit, Harry seemed to spot it, for he zoomed around with a purpose. The first year fell to the ground and seemed to be about to vomit.

"EEEEWWW!" Heather screamed.

Instead of vomiting, Harry spit the Snitch into his hand.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee Jordan shouted.

"POTTER! POTTER!" Charlie and the other boys began chanting.

Since Gryffindor won the first match of the season, there was a huge party thrown by none other than the Weasley twins.

"Congratulations!" Juliet jumped into Oliver's arms.

"Thank you." He smiled down at her.

"You're all sweaty." She wrinkled her nose.

"Well I worked hard so I'd expect as much." He laughed.

"You did." She smiled.

The two found each other looking in each other's eyes and gravitating toward each other. This time, it happened. Oliver snogged Juliet. Juliet snogged Oliver. Oliver thought it was bloody brilliant, Juliet thought it was perfect enough for a novel. However you want to look at it works. Just know that afterwards all hell broke loose.

"HECK YEAH OLIVER!" Jeffrey shouted.

"EEEEEPP!" Heather squealed.

"YOU SNOGGED MY SISTER?!" Charlie bellowed.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's going to do it again." Jeffrey laughed.

"I am." Oliver grinned and was about to lean down when he was grabbed.

"Keep your lips to yourself Romeo." Charlie hissed as he uncomfortably squeezed the 5th year's shoulder.

"CHARLIE!" Juliet protested.

"I told you. I'm supposed to look after you. Come on Wood let's chat." The two ominously disappeared up the stairs.

"Look I like you Oliver. You're a good bloke." Charlie started as he sat on his trunk.

"Thank you." Oliver looked around the 7th year dormitory.

"You want to date my sister?" Charlie looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes… sir."

"Fine. You've got my permission-."

"Really? Thank you!" Oliver grinned.

"Time out. We've got a few conditions." Charlie looked seriously, "First, she doesn't want me looking after her. That's your job now. Make sure she stays safe and doesn't do anything stupid. Keep her away from Slytherins and make sure she doesn't freak out at Snape during Potions again. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Second, you hurt her, I hurt you. Wait, never mind. She'll hurt you herself, with a colorful variety of hexes. Understand?"

"I understand."

"Lastly, you do anything inappropriate with her I will kill you."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. Get out of here."

"Got it."

"Oliver?" Juliet tapped his shoulder.

"Oh I've been looking for you everywhere." He smiled.

"What did Charlie say?" she was concerned about her… over protective brother.

"Just not to hurt you or you'll hex me." He grinned.

"Oh that was a given."

"I am acutely aware." Oliver kissed the top of her head.

"Guys." Jeffrey ran in.

"What?!" The two snapped.

"Heather's missing."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The perks of reading a story written by a horrible updater… When she forgets to update for quite a while you get an update each day! (Till I forget…) any who the beginning dialogue is kinda confusing what Oliver says is bold, **Jeffrey is underlined, and Juliet is no change.

**"Heather!"**

"YO FINNIGAN!"

"Heather Bridget Finnigan!"

"Her middle name is Bridget?"

"I didn't name her!"

**"Shut up! Just start looking for her!"**

"I _am_ looking!"

"Look harder!"

"What's your middle name Juliet?"

"Carolina now shut up and look."

"My middle name is Peter."

**"Shut up."**

"I'm hurt mate."

"SHUT UP!"

_GROWL_

**"She didn't…"**

"She did…"

The trio ran to the Potions Corridor to find Heather, and the mysterious growling. When they found the door, the huge lock was undone and there was no sign of their blonde friend.

"HEATHER!"

"_There's a grief that can't be spoke. There's a pain goes on and on. Empty chairs at empty tables now my friends are dead."_ A soft voice sang out, the growling was quiet. This slightly appeased the friends, but Heather was still in there with- well, whatever it was.

"What's she doing?!" Oliver hissed.

"_Here they sang about 'tomorrow' and tomorrow never came."_

"Singing." Jeffrey looked on with a dreamy gaze.

"No duh Sherlock." Juliet hissed.

"_Oh my friends forgive me. That I live and you are gone. There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain goes on and on."_

**"How do we get her out?" **

"We wait for her to come out?"

"**What if it attacks her?!"**

"If it growls again then we go in and get her."

"_Oh my friends, my friends don't ask me, what your sacrifice was for. Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will meet no more."_

_GROWL_

"GO!" Oliver yelled.

Suddenly, quick as a flash, Heather slipped out and slammed the door behind her.

_GROWL_

"What _was _that?!" Juliet exclaimed.

"I'll tell you when we get to the Tower." Heather was visibly paler than usual.

The party was still going on in the Commons, so the four went upstairs to the boy's dormitory.

"Alright was that?" Oliver asked as he sat with Juliet on his bed.

"There's a HUGE three headed dog in there!" Heather made a wild hand gesture

"Three headed?" Juliet deadpanned.

"As in three heads."

"No duh."

"This is crazy." Jeffrey laughed.

"I'm serious!" Heather exclaimed.

"No you're not!" He was serious "Tell me when you guys get real."

"What is wrong with him?!" She looked upset.

"Forget him, it's us three. Always has, always will be." Oliver smiled and gestured that Heather sit with him and Juliet.

"So there's a three headed dog. More information." Juliet pried.

"Well, it was standing over a door. It's definitely guarding something."

"Something important." Oliver mused.

"Why do you say that?"

"Would Dumbledor get a huge three headed dog to guard his stash of Chocolate Frogs? He banned that corridor because of that dog. That dog is a potential threat to the student's safety. For Dumbledor to put us in that possible danger, it must be something important." Oliver began to run his fingers through Juliet.

"Wow… Way to go all Sherlock Holmes on us." Juliet nudged him.

"Only if you'll be my Watson." He winked.

"Can the romance you two! This is serious! We need to find out what the dog is hiding!" Heather cut in.

"Right. Don't tell anyone about this. We can investigate later on. How did you know about the singing?" Juliet asked.

"We had a nasty Doberman when I was 10. He would turn into a little cuddly puppy if we sang to him. I panicked and figured, if it works for a Doberman, why not a three headed monster dog?" She picked at her fingernail.

"OLLIE!" Malcolm Clearwater burst in "If you told us you would be hosting women we would have cleaned the place up a bit!"

"Girls? In the boy's dormitory?!" Percy was aghast.

"Shut up. If my sister was a Gryffindor I know you would bring her up here." Malcolm waved him off.

"Penelope… I wouldn't… I'd never… How…" He sputtered.

"We'll be leaving." Heather stood.

"Oh yeah." Juliet shrugged Oliver's arm off from around her shoulders and stood.

"Night." She smiled and was about to leave when Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Can we have a minute?" He pleaded.

The boys, including a grouchy Heather, left and closed the door behind them.

"What was that for?" the redhead asked.

"This." For the second time that night, and in his life, Oliver kissed her. The pair pulled away several seconds later, only due to lack of air.

"Well… Goodnight." Juliet turned and was about to leave.

"Goodnight… Erm… Beautiful." She turned and saw Oliver scratching his neck and looking anywhere but at her. Before he could register, she was in his arms with her lips pressed firmly against his. "I get a snog every time I call you beautiful?" He grinned.

"Maybe." She coyly grinned.

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful." He accentuated each word with a peck on her lips.

"Enough of that lover boy. Are we like… dating?" She blushed.

"I did _not _go through the 'big brother' talk with Charlie Knight, to not date you." Oliver grinned.

"Well then goodnight... Boyfriend." Juliet smiled and left.

"REPULSIVE!" Malcolm gagged.

"You've been dating for like an hour and you're… you're WHIPPED!" Jeffrey laughed.

"I thought it was nice." Percy looked quizzically.

"CUZ PENELOPE WHIPPED YOU!" Jeffrey cackled.

"That was just nasty." Fred entered.

"Really, how can you call yourself a man?" George _tsk-ed_.

"Will I ever live that down?" Oliver groaned.

"That is permanently ingrained in my mind, you will _never _live it down." Jeffrey threw a pillow at him.

"The rest of Gryffindor seemed to like it." George grinned from ear to ear.

"WHAT?!" Oliver yelled.

Fred produced what looked like an ear with a long tube and a speaker from behind his back. There was also a similar device with an eye and a monitor behind George's.

"I'm dead."

"Move over Romeo and Juliet." Jeffrey said the next morning as Heather, Oliver and Juliet came back to Gryffindor Tower from breakfast.

"Is that our… couple name now?" Juliet wrinkled her nose.

"Nope!" Katie, Alicia and Angelina ran to catch up.

"It's Oliet." Alicia smiled.

"Oily-et?"

"NO! Awhl-lee-et!" Angelina squealed.

"We spent like an hour on it! You _will _pronounce it correctly!" Katie glared.

"Fine!" The group walked through the portrait hole.

"OLIVER! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Charlie Knight bellowed from across the Commons as two of his friends held him back.

"MATE! You can't kill the Quidditch captain!" One bloke said.

"We'll lose for sure!" The other agreed.

"HE SNOGGED MY SISTER!"

"We all saw. We know." Bloke one solemnly nodded.

Charlie broke free of his friends' grasp and began running at Oliver, who unfortunately still had his arm around Juliet's waist.

"This is how I die." Oliver's eyes grew wide as Charlie's fist drew back.


	7. Chapter 7

All throughout the day, Oliver Wood walked around with an ugly black eye. Charlie Knight did as well. The Gryffindor gossip of the day was: Who knew Juliet could punch that hard?

In his defense, Charlie Knight was not expecting his 'darling' baby sister, who cried when she was 5 and found out flowers died when you picked them, to punch him in the eye. In her defense, Juliet Knight was not expecting her 'loving' big brother to punch the guy of her dreams. In his defense, Oliver _knew_ he was getting punched the second Charlie saw the recording, but he didn't know his 'private moments' were being spied on.

Heather, Juliet and Oliver were in the Commons doing a Potions essay when a sheepish Charlie came up.

"Ah... Sorry Wood." He looked away and coughed nervously.

"Erm. No hard feelings?" Oliver awkwardly offered.

"Sure. Sorry about that, I guess we Knights fly off the handle." Charlie winked at his baby sister.

"Hey you started it!" She protested and hit him in the arm with her textbook.

"Sure, sure." He smiled. "So we're good?"

"Yes we are." Oliver smiled and the two did an awkward boy hug.

"Any way… Are we going to look into this _problem_?" Heather flipped her hair behind her and sat forward.

"Look Heather, we're working on it. Right now school comes first then this… _investigation_." Juliet sighed. "Tomorrow's Halloween, we can take a break and try to figure something out."

"We need to look around though! I need to see what its hiding!" Heather eagerly looks around.

"For Merlin's sake Heather! Just calm down! We'll look into it, just give us time!" Oliver sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Tomorrow is also a weekend and I would prefer not to spend all day snooping through the Potions Corridor."

"Fine." Heather glared and stalked upstairs.

The next day when Juliet was down at breakfast, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she found Oliver wearing a sweater and corduroys.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go flying?" He asked with a blush.

"I'd love to!"

An hour later, the couple was walking out to the Quidditch pitch. Juliet pretended to have misplaced her broom (it was still locked in her trunk) so she could ride with Oliver.

"Front or back?" Oliver motioned to the broom.

"Front." Juliet got in front of him and put her hands in front of her. She felt his arms wrap around her and his hands cover hers.

"Well let's go." He smiled into her hair and kicked off.

The pair went flying around Hogwarts grounds; over the lake, around the Astronomy Tower, near the Forbidden Forrest and then back above the Quidditch Pitch.

"This is amazing Oliver!" Juliet laughed and put her arms out, her hair flying around her.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself love, but I can't see with you sitting like that."

"Oh sorry." She smiled and cuddled up against Oliver.

**OLIVER'S POV**

She was so close. It was wonderful having her back against my chest, her hands in mine, my arms around her, and her head under my neck. It was perfect, and everything felt alright in the world (you tell anyone I said that and I will deny it seven ways to Sunday).

"Oliver?" She asked. I didn't hear her, I was so wrapped up with how amazing she smelled and how gorgeous she looked when she was confused.

"Oliver?!" She repeated.

"Oh, yes love?"

"Is that… Snape?" She pointed to a cloaked figure walking towards the Forbidden Forrest.

"It looks like it. Should we investigate?" I tease and poke her side.

"Yes." Juliet nods in all seriousness.

"What do you think he's up to?"

"Not sure, but I've got a bad feeling about it." She glared.

We flew over the Forbidden Forrest, with few avail. The two of us would either have to flight above the trees, and have limited vision or fly below the trees and risk being seen.

"We can't see." Juliet complains "We should just turn around."

"You sure?"

"It's not worth it we won't see any-"

There was a loud neigh, like a horse and then a scream. Juliet's eyes went wide and she covered her hand to stifle a scream.

"We better get going." I gulped and steered us towards the castle. We dismounted on the Quidditch pitch and silently walked back to the castle.

"What… What do you think he was up to?" Juliet picked at her fingernail.

"We can do some more investigating later on, when it's safer and easier to see him." I put my arm around her and we strolled to Gryffindor Tower.

Heather ran to us "Someone tried to get into the room with the dog!" she hissed.

"What?!"

"After I got in, they replaced the lock right? Well this one was _in half!_ Someone broke the lock in half!"

"Couldn't have been Snape. We saw him go into the Forbidden Forrest." I think.

"Well then who else could it have been? Heather, how recently did this happen?"

"Twenty minutes ago." She answered definitely.

"That was about five minutes before we found him. He wouldn't have had enough time to run out to the forest"

"Good point.

"Then who did break in?" Heather voiced the question on everyone's mind.

We got our answer about two hours later while we sat in the Commons playing Wizard Chess.

"Well Jeffrey's back in the hospital wing." Malcolm walked up and sighed. "Madam Pomfrey wanted me to tell you so we didn't go looking for him."

"Why?" I asked.

"He got bit by something, looks pretty bad. The bugger wouldn't tell me what it was."

"He got… bit? Is he alright?" Heather paled and stood.

"Yes to the first question, don't know to the second one."

The sound that broke the silence was Heather hitting the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow! That hurts!" Heather complained as Madame Pomfrey forced her to apply ice to her head.

"Well dear, if you hadn't gone and fainted this wouldn't be a problem." The nurse chided as Heather attempted to remove the ice.

"It wasn't my fault." She winced as it was placed on her head again.

"Pipe down Finnigan! Trying to recuperate over here!" the unmistakable voice of Jeffrey Thmoascame from one of the beds surrounded by curtains.

"Jeffrey!" Heather jumped up, flung the curtain back and hugged Jeffrey as tightly as she could.

"FINNIGAN! OW!" He winced and sat up revealing bandages covering his chest.

"I'm sorry!" Her eyes widened and she pulled back quickly. "Can I get you anything? Water? Food?"

"Relax. I'll be alright Heather." He laid back down.

Heather's eyes widened again and her jaw dropped. Noticing her expression Jeffrey raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You never call me Heather…"

"Well I just did." He smirked and put his hand on her chin, shutting her mouth.

"I… I uh…" She stuttered.

"Miss Finnigan! I think you've bothered Mr. Thomas enough." Madam Pomfrey put her hands on her hips.

"Nah she can bother me some more." He grinned as usual, a comforting sight for Heather.

"What were you doing?" She whispered once Madam Pomfrey was out of ear shot.

"Just looking. Guess my singing wasn't up to par." He gave a grim smile.

"Mr. Thomas, you should be ready to leave in about an hour." The nurse returned. "It would be best for you leave, Miss Finnigan, so that I may finish my job." Her eyes narrowed.

"Leaving. Don't mind me." Heather backed away slowly.

"No. Can she stay?" Jeffrey gave his infamous 'puppy dog eyes'. It was really an ingenious look, his eyes widened, lip pouted, pupils grew, and to top it off he added a lip quiver.

"No." The nurse took her broom and poked at Heather's feet until she left.

A few hours later, everyone, including Jeffrey, was in the Great Hall. The traditional Halloween banquet was in progress.

"Hey Harry." Oliver smiled at the first year.

"Oh, hi Oliver!" Harry Potter smiled back.

"Ickly Ronnikins!" Fred and George jumped behind their brother and proceeded to put him in a headlock.

"Oy! Fred, George! GET OFF OF ME!" He struggled against them.

Harry and Oliver had begun speaking Quidditch. They were in the middle of talking about a new defensive play when Oliver's hand found Juliet's lower back.

"Your hand is too far South." Charlie walked by and grabbed Oliver's hand. He jokingly glared at the 5th year. Everyone began to laugh when Quirrell ran in.

"Troll! Troll in the Dungeon!" He yelled and fainted.

"Students to their Dormitories!" Dumbledor ordered as the teachers stood, wands drawn.

Everyone ran to Gryffindor Tower in complete silence, well almost complete silence. On the stairs, Oliver spontaneously began laughing hysterically. He was laughing so hard he stopped walking, forcing everyone else to stop.

"What's so funny?" Jeffrey questioned.

"Troll… In Dungeon… Slytherins dorm in… dungeon!" At this point Oliver was laughing so hard he had begun to cry.

"You're barmy mate." Jeffrey rolled his eyes and hit him in the arm.

Most everyone was in the Commons, relaxing after the surprising Troll News. Heather, Oliver, Juliet and Jeffrey were once again in the 5th year boy's dormitory.

Percy ran in, looking as if had something important to ask. Seeing Heather and Juliet he stops dead in his tracks "Girls…. In the dormitory? Again!"

"We know, there are girls in here." Jeffrey rolls his eyes. "What did you need to ask?"

"Have you seen Ron? He didn't come up with us and he's only 11!"

"I haven't seen him." Juliet bites her lip.

"Me either." Heather pipes up.

"Are you sure?"

"He's hard to miss." Jeffrey sarcastically mentioned.

"Alright. Thanks. I'm gonna go ask Fred and George." He ran out and slammed the door.

When he was gone Jeffrey turned from the door, back to his friends. "Where do you think the troll came from?"

"Obviously Snape! He was the only one not at the feast." Juliet noted.

"Quirrell wasn't at the Great Hall either." He laid down on his bed.

Heather sat on Jeffrey's trunk. "But if he _had _brought the troll, he wouldn't tell anyone! He'd let it ruin everything! It's not strategic! Why go to the trouble of bringing a troll in if you're going to snitch on yourself before it does any damage?"

"I don't think Quirrell would have the nerve to bring a troll in. He'd faint the second he saw it." Oliver smirked and brought a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Favor Jellybeans out.

"Well, what if he planned it, but didn't bring the troll in himself?" Jeffrey countered.

"Doubtful. He's too jumpy to talk with someone who has a troll." Heather grabbed a green jellybean and began the game they always played before they ate one. "Bets?"

"Apple." Juliet grabbed one for the next round.

"Bogeys." Oliver made a face.

"Grass." Jeffrey bet.

Heather bit into it "Lime."

"Darn." Juliet pouted and pulled another jellybean out. "Guesses?"

"Cherry." Heather glanced up.

"Blood." Oliver made a face, yet again.

"Cinnamon."

"Oliver, must you be so disgusting?"

"Yes." He smirked. "What flavor is it?"

"Cherry. Point for Heather."

Ten minutes and a bag of jellybeans later, they had tried: lime, cherry, bogeys, earwax, grape soda, turkey, ink, water, pepper, chili pepper, potato, apple, pineapple, chocolate, lemon, and about 15 other. The winner was Jeffrey with 12, then Juliet with 8, Oliver with 6 and Heather with 4.

"So Jeffrey, did you see anything unusual about the dog?" Heather asked.

"Well whatever it's guarding, it feels pretty loyal to. I was running around and the dog never chased me, just stood on the trapdoor."

"Then it's definitely more important than Chocolate Frogs." Oliver mused.

"How did you manage to break the lock in half Jeffrey?" Juliet sat up.

"What lock? The door was unlocked when I went in." Jeffrey looked confused.

"That means…" Her eyes widened.

"Someone was in there before you."


End file.
